Stupid wonderful coffee shop
by zabarien
Summary: One-shot story about a stupid wonderful coffee shop Percy and Annabeth visited.


It all started at that stupid coffee shop.

He and Annabeth were going on a date, finally getting some time together after those tortuous finals at the NYU. Annabeth got in easily, i mean, why couldn't she? with her fierce intelligence that can get people embarrassed of how much she knows, or the way she is a natural leader and make friends faster than he can eat a blue muffin on his birthday. And don't get me started with how beautiful she looks with her reading glasses or the way she bites her lips and...

Ok now i'm babbling. In resume everything went beautiful, too magical to seem real. She lives now with his parents (and they really love her, sometimes he thinks they like her more than him) and he tried a few times in some other universities but he didn't get in. Not because Percy wasn't smart (he's not that dumb although when it comes to maths he can get very stupid, a stupid cute seaweed brain Annabeth could say) but he wasn't _that_ bright either.

So with a little help of Paul (apparently he's got a cousin working in the addministration) Percy did some tests and Voila! they were a 21 happy "college" couple who lived together (with his parents, don't forget that) that are still glued as a rock. "Until today" Percy thought.

It was a very sunny and warm day, so Percy and Annabeth decided they were having coffee in the coffee shop near the NYU since Annabeth got out of school at lunch time, making a perfect moment to spend her day with Percy.

While waiting, the first thing he notices was the waiter. He was hndsome if Percy could say based on a few magazines Annabeth would leave in the nightstand when she goes to sleep (although she would tell you she was reading it because of the interviews, but she likes it because of the cute poster actors). In that moment, the so called "Adonis waiter" was looking straight to the couple.

At first Percy didn't mind.

Sure, they would often get a lot of looks while walking on the street, or at college, or at camp. Now he realizes in every place they were. Well except in camp. That was different.

Apparently they were the IT couple and Percy was often celebrated as a hero (not because he saved olympus, but because he got out of the friendzone, or that's what they would tell him. To Percy getting out of the friendzone wasn't that difficult. In reality it was the hardest thing to do while thinking they were mad at eachother that time they stopped Cronos. And also her problem with Rachel. Now they would easily talk about architecture and paintings; acting as best friends.)

They figured they were the IT couple when Silena said one day: "You're sooo cute together. I can't believe I was right; I mean, i'm always right and mother always notices a potential couple but you guys, you're just asdfghjkl and when Percy turned down immortality because of you Beth it- it's just- I have- the whole camp has all these Percabeth feels; even Chiron and asdhabs." Anyway, she said that. Really. For real.

But this stare, oh , this was annonying him. Not only because his gaze sometimes was looking directly at him with this look he didn't know, but because he actually turned to Annabeth.

Ok, before this all begins let's get this straight up. Percy does not get jealous easily.

He wasn't oblivious to some guys at college staring intently at her when she reached for her pencil or when her books dropped suddenly. In those moments she would bend to grab them and would look really good in those blue jeans; to good if he had a any saying in that matter. Because by that time he would hear wolf whistles around the campus and that would make him get out Riptide so he can just smash them and make them forget about that sight or just to remind them she had a very protective boyfriend.

Instead of that Percy would scowl and pout at them, but sweet gorgeous Annabeth would notice her boyfriend's discomfort and kiss Percy on his cheek to make him feel better. And he would forget about everything. Literally. Everytime she kisses him he just bop! Memories erazed except of that kiss.

Going back to reality Annabeth says:

"Percy are you all right?. You seem kind of distracted". He looks directly at her, watching her gaze because that is what matters to him. And he will respond with his obvious:

"Of course Wise Girl, everything is fine. Although by looking at you with those jeans I think some of the guys fainted today at class. I can't wait to get home and be the only one who can get you out of them". (he added a wink at the end to make him more like Finnick Odair of the Hunger Games Annabeth's favourite character) and then he's grinning like the idiot he is when he saw her blushing and muttering something like:

"Stupid Seaweed brain with his flirtious wink…"

But all funny time went away when he saw the waiter (called Stuart by the little golden badge at his t-shirt, where underneath he could see he worked out) was approaching them. "Great" Percy thought "Now he is going to show them to Annabeth intently and then he will say 'Oh yeah, I work out everyday, do you want to see some of my techniques? If you like we can try some of them' and then Percy would cut his head out and leave with Annabeth laughing through the sunset. Ah, now _that _would be great.

Percy got out of his trance when Stuart came, smiling at Annabeth and -him? -wait.. "-why would he smile at me? Percy thought, confused of Stuart actions. "Oh yeah I know what he's doing; he's trying to play nicey-nicey with me and then talk straight away with her. Yeah that's not happening. Ever".

While thinking that Percy said:

"I'm going to the bathroom babe, could you order for me? Remember hot latte with two sugars aaaaand complete the sentence" he said at his confused (since when did he called her babe?) infurated girlfriend who knew what she need it to say.

"With two suggars and blue fog, Seaweed brain. I'm not stupid, I've known you for 9 years now, don't you think I would know your favourite type of coffee?"

"Yeah yeah, it was a test!, and you passed, like always" then Annabeth smiled at his stupidity and kiss him in the cheek, to remind him of going to the bathroom "Oh, yeah right. Bathroom"

All the way straight and back, he couln't stop thinking of that waiter looking at them, how could he not see he was with Annabeth? Was it that difficult? Did he need it to put a sign at ther forehead saying "Property of Percy jackson, do _ not_ flirt with her"? (although she could kill him for this, because -Annabeth's words: "She was not a piece of meat he could possess".) But whatever, he was still his boyfriend.

So when he came back, he couldn't believe what he saw.

It was Annabeth, with the adonis Stuart, laughing their heads off, and was that his coffee? HE even got to drink his coffee? "I'm gonna kill him" Percy furiously thought "One thing was flirting with Annabeth who he can only blame for her beauty. But flirting with her AND drinking his coffee?, that sent him over the edge. NO ONE flirts with Annabeth, AND NO ONE drinks his blue coffee" But the thought quickly slipped away when he- no.

HE DID NOT JUST GRAB HER HAND AND GAVE HER HIS NUMBER. (News flash; he did).

Then (as if it was destiny, but it was probably Aphrodite messing with him) Stuart looked at him and smiled, but the only thing Percy could think of without jumping on him was: Nothing. He could kill him right now. At that moment, with Percy's furious stare, he obviously didn't noticed the blush that crept on Stuart cheeks as he looked at Percy's startling eyes.

Annabeth saw where Stuart was looking for and smiled.

"-Wait" Percy thought suddenly, "Did she just smiled. SMILED. at me while flirting with the waiter?" and that's definetly did it. He turned Annabeth and Stuart's gaze and got on his way home. Where they will treat him properly.

* * *

><p>One hour later, Annabeth came home (she called it home since Sally said she was always welcomed since she was a part of the family now) and sat in the couch trying to think about what happened today.<p>

She started to clean her thoughts. She was with Percy on a date, they were talking nicely -kind of flirting, but when they were not flirting? they did it since they were 14, well, probably her more than him- then he went to the bathroom and the pretty waiter (Because she has a boyfriend that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate male beauty and well, he was pretty. Pretty hot) came by her and asked about Percy.

Yes. He actually asked about the Seaweed brain. So Annabeth was telling him about how they got in college (she didn't said they were a couple, thinking he already got that.)

And all the sudden they were talking -rather affectionaly- about how cute he was, and Stuart said how pretty his eyes were, and how he seemed very fit and muscular and it all happened to fast because by the time she realized he was giving her his number, for the said 'cute boy'.

Yes. He gave her his number so she can give it TO PERCY because Stuart seemed very shy about it.

But when Percy got back he had this look like- like he wanted to grab Riptide and do something bad to Stuart and. oh. OH. Now she gets it.

"For being a daughter of Athena you sure figure things out late Annabeth". Annabeth thought.

"Oh Seaweed brain". She muttered, blushing a little at the thought. "You sure have your ways of thinking badly".

With her new information she went looking for him (she knew he was there because of his jacket across the living room, looking like he may threw it away -which he did, and with great force-) to get things right since now was the perfect opportunity, because Paul and Sally went to their Anniversary date.

So when she found him in their bedroom muttering something like: "Stupid Wise Girl and her gorgeous eyes and perfect hair that magnets all the boys in NY…"

She just laughed. At loud. Because all of this was so stupid and childlike and she was happy. Because in what it seemed like a long time they didn't had to kill so many monsters, and have ridiculous dangerous quests, and they were just having a little fight about Percy's jealousy. And she was happy, so she just laughed.

And then Percy hissed (he noticed her laugh) and started telling her (more like yelling at her but Annabeth didn't care, not yet) about how could she not care about him, and why did she have to be so damned beautiful and get all the boys to the yard (Yes, he did quote that song, but he was just so furious he passed it away. Apparently, Annabeth didn't)

"Wait" she said "Did you just 'quote' a song? THAT SONG? Really Percy? How many marathons of The Glee Project have you been watching?"

"I don't know, I saw 4 in a row yesterday when you went to sleep.. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. THE POINT IS THAT YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH HIM IN OUR DATE AND YOU -percy- DIDN'T SEEM TO CARE AND -percy- YOU JUST SMILED. -percy- LIKE SMILED. AT HIM -'SEAWEED BRAIN WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!'- Annabeth yelled, too tired to continue this "fighting" (it was just Percy telling her stuff she already knew).

"He didn't gave me his number for me. He gave it for YOU".

"-AND LIKE, YOU CAN GET BACK FROM TO THE BATHROOM AND WATCH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WITH -wait. what!? Did you just said the number was for me? Like me me?"

"Yes. You you" Annabeth said, laughing really hard now with tears rolling down her face. Happy tears of course. "See" and then she showed him her left hand and what he read was just so… so… ridiculous and flirtous and he was very embarrassed:

xxx-xxxx-xxx  
>Stuart Kibble, you were so cute, call me ;)<br>ps: You have very pretty eyes

And then he started to laugh too. Just as hard as Annabeth. Because now he understand it. The whole situation was just pure bliss because they were happy and they were actually (for a little moment) a normal couple and that was okay.

So at the end of the day, when Paul and Sally came home and started cooking dinner (they wanted to spend their Anniversary with their family) and asked Percy about their date he just said: "Well… it all started at a wonderful coffee shop".

* * *

><p><strong>So here is my first story(? i wrote it 8 months ago and is longer than i remembered. It's not very good but it's a start. (Also Percy might seem a little OOC but i hope you can enjoy it anyway).<strong>

**ps: all advice will be accepted**

**pss: Silena is alive so chill.**


End file.
